Your Love is Suffocating Me (But I Don't Mind)
by BluSkyRose
Summary: George still hasn't moved on.


**I own nothing. This is just a short tribute to two of the most brilliant characters ever created—J.K., if you ever read this (you won't, but I'm saying it anyway) thank you so much for sharing your creativity and amazing storytelling skills with the world. I wish you and your family all the best.**

**As for this story—one-shot—thing. Interpret it how you will. However you want. I'm not gonna tell you what you should feel, coming away from this. If you have a second, please let me know what exactly that was, because I'm honestly curious and I want to hear from you. If not, thanks for reading and have a great day. :)**

**Your Love is Suffocating Me (But I Don't Mind)**

George still hasn't moved on.

I don't really mind. I'm waiting here, patiently, because until he does I can never properly move on.

He won't, of course. I know because if I was in his place, I wouldn't either.

I could come back as a ghost; normally, you only get one chance, right after you die, stay as a ghost or move on to the afterlife, but when something (someone) is holding you back the way Georgie is keeping me back, you have to make your decision over and over again.

So I _could_ go back. It might make George happy. We could stay together until he died, and then he would come back too, and we would haunt the Wizarding World for eternity, pulling pranks and laughing, always laughing.

But I want better than that; for me, and for George.

The afterworld is better. I've seen it. I could go there now, easily; I died smiling, not exactly peacefully, but it was still better than most. I'm satisfied with my life. Sure, I was cheated out of starting my own family with Angelina, expanding the joke shop the way George and I had planned, but on the upside—I had the best twin in the whole wide world. And really, that's all I ever needed.

I hope he knows that. That I love him. That's why I'm here, after all, waiting.

Because there are three ways this could go. One; George moves on and lets me go. I move on to the afterlife—Paradise, for me, I've already been judged—and George joins me when it's his time.

Obviously, that's not going to happen.

Two; I _force_ my way to the afterlife, wrenching away from Georgie, and move on by myself. If I do that, the chances of him and I ever meeting up are slim to none.

So that's out. Any kind of existence without George is an existence I won't accept.

And the third option; my current predicament. George clings to me for the rest of his life, binding me to a sort of in-between; a limbo, for souls that for various reasons cannot move on, but who refuse to go back. It's a bit painful, but not nearly as bad as watching George cry at my grave.

I do watch, though. That's all I can do now, watch his life as it passes by, but watch I will. I love him far too much to look away, as terrible as this is.

I will wait. I can wait. Because I know George better then I know myself, and I know without a doubt that if he could have, he absolutely would have taken that spell for me, and died in my place. He would also, I think, choose to stay in constant discomfort if it meant securing a better afterlife for me. For himself, too, because where one of us goes, both of us go. But mostly for me.

And I would be the one down there, hurting so, so bad, unable to move on, unable to grieve, unable to live properly because really, there is no life without my twin.

I almost regret that, now. Regret that we were so close. Regret that we were twins at all, even. Because at least if we never knew each other, he wouldn't be in so much pain right now.

But we are. And maybe the agony of it all is close to unbearable _now,_ but we had a lot of good times. And I know we'll have more when he comes to join me. We can enter Heaven holding hands.

So it's okay, Georgie. I can wait for you. Cry if you need to. Go out with Angelina, go ahead and marry her if you love her. Do whatever you need to do. Open the joke shop, like we wanted. Don't open it, if it hurts too much to try. I don't care. I don't care about any of it. I know that sounds cold, but really, when you get down to it, you're the most important person to me. Seeing you like this really just proves it. You were my life. I know I was yours, too. Now you have to live them both, my life and yours. I know it's hard. If I could, I would cry with you, because I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. Don't be angry with yourself—please don't. Don't be angry with me, either. You'll only feel guilty later on, and that's the last thing I want.

Just—just find a way to be okay, Georgie. Find a way to smile. I know you'll never let me go, and that's fine. I don't—I really, truly, don't mind waiting here for you. Take your time. And one more thing—

Name a kid after me, will you? I always thought that'd be the coolest thing, to have a kid named after me. Thanks, Georgie. I love you. Be happy, for me. You're strong, Georgie. You'll be okay.

All my love, my life, my everything,

_Fred_


End file.
